Rumbos Inesperados
by EliACa
Summary: Jane y Lisbon luego de 'The Crimson Hat', sus sentimientos, temores y decisiones... "En ese sendero largo y sinuoso que es la vida, se presentan instantes donde se llega al borde del precipicio ... Lisbon sentía que ya estaba rodando por un abismo desde hace mucho; así que por amor propio tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo y pronto".


**Disclaimer: **Nop, aún no es mío.

**A/N:** Hola, esto fue escrito para participar en el challenge "OneShot Final de temporada" en "The Mentalist: Foro en Español"; la idea era escribir algo vinculado a lo que vimos en el 4x24 de la serie y lo que podría pasar en la 5ta temporada; valga decir, que esto fue escrito antes de leer los más recientes spoilers; así que tiene mucho de imaginación xD

* * *

**Rumbos Inesperados**

Nada puede sosegarlo; camina en el estacionamiento de un lado a otro, disperso, inquieto, con las ideas revolucionadas, con la mente en marcha forzada, como siempre; aunque en esta ocasión era totalmente justificable, la nota era escalofriante, como todo lo que provenía de él; era irónico que la respuesta que estuvo buscando el último par de días, se le presentara tan fácil, y que ahora deseaba no haberla encontrado. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

2 días antes

El estómago desencajado, esa desagradable sensación que se instala en medio de su pecho, como una especie de desgarre, un hoyo sin fondo, las náuseas paseándose por su garganta, generando ese sabor de amargura en su boca; empieza a sentir una especie de cosquilleo en la nariz que no puede evitar y sus ojos se comienzan a aguar; abre la llave del lavabo, toma agua con ambas manos y la lleva a su rostro, intentando con ello evitar la vorágine de emociones que arremeten contra su compostura, repite el proceso dos, tres veces y se mira al espejo.

"Estúpida", pensó, "…no dejes que te afecte, cálmate, ¿qué esperabas Teresa?"; se recriminaba mentalmente. A pesar de todos sus intentos, no pudo controlar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, "mierda", se dijo con rabia; tomó un par de servilletas del dispensador y se metió en uno de los cubículos del baño; bajó la tapa del sanitario, se sentó, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y cubrió sus ojos mientras respiraba intentando calmarse.

Odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan fuera de control; el no poder evitar que ciertas personas, factores o sucesos influyeran en ella, le hacía sentir impotente; ni en mil años llegó a pensar que Patrick Jane le llegase a doler de ese modo; ya era una situación que estaba rayando en lo dañino, en lo no saludable; tenía que recuperar la objetividad, tenía que dejar de condolecerse de su tragedia, dejar de esperar porque él encontrara la redención y sobre todo, debía dejar de ilusionarse con ese escenario que imagina a su lado, puesto que cada día parecía más improbable. El nudo en su garganta se agudizó.

En ese sendero largo y sinuoso que es la vida, se presentan instantes donde se llega al borde del precipicio, entonces por seguridad, por ese instinto de supervivencia, se debe frenar el andar, dar media vuelta y emprender en busca de un nuevo rumbo; Lisbon sentía que ya estaba rodando por un abismo desde hace mucho; así que por amor propio tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

La conversación de un par de mujeres que entraban al baño la sacó de ese estado de penumbra en el que se había instalado; ya no había lágrimas, ni desespero; sólo quedaba esa horrible decepción que le invadía alma, como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de ella; lo peor de todo, es que esa situación era su culpa, por alimentar esperanzas que nunca asentaron raíces; Jane siempre fue claro con ella, siempre había compartido con todos, sus intenciones, qué podía esperar ella, si había puesto sus ojos en alguien cuya principal enmienda en la vida era la venganza; por lo que todo asomo de recriminación solo podía ser dirigido a sí misma.

Bajó el agua del sanitario, salió del cubículo y saludó con una sonrisa a las mujeres presentes; luego lavó sus manos, refrescó su rostro, se secó y dejó el lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido; esas primeras palabras que cruzó con Lorelei, le habían servido para poner nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra, replantearse ciertas cuestiones y generar nuevas determinaciones que guiaran su forma de actuar; era tiempo de enmendar ciertos errores que según ella, había ido acumulando durante los últimos años.

- ¿No tenemos un caso pendiente? –Dijo cuando entró al bullpen y vio que Cho y Risgby buscaban en una base de datos, si las huellas de Lorelei coincidían con algún antecedente significativo- ¿cómo vamos con el caso de Adam Scott?  
- Yo iba a ponerme a revisar los videos que nos proporcionaron en el hotel –respondió tímidamente Van Pelt-.  
- ¿Ibas? –Interpeló Lisbon mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos de la mesa que daba al lado del escritorio de Grace-.  
- Perdona jefa, pero estaba buscando información de la cómplice de John el Rojo –se excusó la pelirroja-.  
- Escúchenme bien –agregó Lisbon con firmeza-; nuestro caso es el de la víctima del hotel, debemos concentrarnos en ello; en lo de John el Rojo no podemos meter las manos aún, hasta que decidan toda esta situación de la jurisdicción; hoy en la tarde nos reuniremos con Bertram y ya veremos cómo proceder; mientras tanto, necesito que nos enfoquemos en nuestro caso regular, ¿entendido?  
- Si jefa –respondieron los chicos; Jane, por su parte, se encontraba inmerso en su propio mundo, sentado en el sofá; y aunque escuchó todo lo que habían dicho, se había mostrado por completo ajeno a la conversación-.  
- Bien; debemos revisar los detalles; Van Pelt, pide un registro de todas las personas que estuvieron en el hotel entre las 9 de la noche y la 1 de la mañana; Cho, encárgate de hablar con la familia de la víctima; Rigsby, tú ven conmigo, indagaremos con los empleados del hotel.

Lisbon se levantó, para dirigirse al pizarrón y empezar a pegar unas fotografías e información clave, al terminar se dirigió a Jane, quien permanecía callado.

- Tú oficialmente no eres parte de la brigada –le dijo-, por lo que lo más conveniente es que estés al margen del caso.  
- Lo entiendo –le contestó mirándola a los ojos-, estoy de acuerdo; además, no pensaba participar; estoy esperando a que se aparezca la gente del FBI.  
- Por supuesto –comentó Lisbon con sarcasmo-, bien, te veo luego en la reunión con Bertram –y sin esperar respuesta, Lisbon abandonó el bullpen; mientras que Jane permaneció inmutable en el sofá, esclavizado por sus propios pensamientos, repasando una y otra vez los últimos eventos relacionados con John el Rojo.

_-RI-_

- ¿En realidad esto es lo que quieres? –Preguntó algo irritada Lisbon-.  
- ¿Te sentirías más cómoda si estuviese en otro lado? –Respondió Jane con otra pregunta-.  
- Sólo digo que si tu prioridad es capturar a John el Rojo, deberías enfocar todos tus esfuerzos a ello, así no tendrás que estar divagando en otros casos que ni vienen al caso.

Acababan de salir de la junta con Bertram y el equipo del FBI con quienes ahora compartirían la jurisdicción del caso de John el Rojo, y en ese instante se dirigían al estacionamiento en búsqueda de sus vehículos. En dicha reunión, también se había determinado restaurar en Jane, a su puesto de consultor en el CBI.

- Me gusta lo que hago –le dijo mientras detenía su andar, para mirar a Lisbon y hacer énfasis en ello-, sí, quiero atrapar a John el Rojo, pero también siento que hago algo útil ayudándoles.

Lisbon guardó por un momento silencio.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero que se nos adelante la gente del FBI para el interrogatorio de Lorelei –dijo ella después de un rato-.  
- A propósito –comentó Jane, mientras seguían caminando-, no hemos tenido la ocasión de hablar, las cosas han pasado muy rápido y…  
- No hay nada de qué hablar Jane –le interrumpió-, ahora hay que enfocarnos en lo que tenemos.

Diciendo esto, ella subió a la camioneta. Jane sabía que estaba enojada; era evidente en su cambio de actitud; se quedó observándola mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo; estaba consciente de que quedaba una conversación en el aire; como de costumbre, él le deba mil vueltas cuando de enfrentar emociones se trataba; pero sabía que ahora era distinto, su mirada era diferente; por lo que de un momento a otro, tendría que aterrizar en palabras, esos pendientes que hay entre los dos.

_-RI-_

- Sabes que no va a venir a salvarte ¿verdad?  
- No necesito ser salvada –respondió Lorelei con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en los labios-.  
- Reconoces todo el mal que le ha hecho a muchas personas, ¿no es así?  
- La gente no lo entiende; no entiende que para que exista luz, es necesario la oscuridad. Tú amor, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Todo el equipo tanto del FBI, como el de Lisbon, eran testigos detrás del cristal del interrogatorio que dirigía Jane. Para Teresa, era inevitable sentir una patada en la punta del estómago cada vez que escuchaba a la mujer dirigiéndose al rubio de esa manera tan afectiva.

- Supongo que tuviste una infancia difícil; qué fue ¿maltrato? ¿Violación?  
- No tienes ni idea –Lorelei sonrió; parecía inmutable-.  
- Él te sacó de ese estado precario en el que estabas, y te dio una nueva vida ¿no?  
- Él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
- Lástima que haya acabado –le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos-; Jared, Rebeca, Kristina, Todd, Rosalind; todo aquel que pueda identificarlo termina muerto o loco; ¿por qué contigo tendría que ser distinto?  
- Quizás porque tiene un mejor plan para conmigo; recuerda que siempre saca ventaja de todo; siempre ha estado dos pasos por delante.  
- Un mejor plan –repitió más para sí mismo- ¿qué clase de plan?  
- Pudimos hacer tantas cosas juntos mi amor –agregó ella, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y apoyaba los brazos en la mesa-; aún estás a tiempo; cosas sublimes nos esperan; nuestra noche juntos fue solo el comienzo, sé que lo disfrutaste.

Jane apretó la mandíbula; no podía flaquear en ese momento; tampoco quería que la conversación tomara esos derroteros; sabía que Lorelei tenía la capacidad de herir susceptibilidades, John el Rojo le habría entrenado bien; no le iba a permitir lanzar su veneno.

- ¿Por qué si John el Rojo te valora tanto, te utiliza de ese modo? No le importas en lo más mínimo Lorelei; para él eres desechable.

Ella sonrió; luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cristal.

- No mi amor; claro que no.

Después de esas palabras, no dijo más nada; por mucho que le cuestionaran, que le cambiaran de interrogador, a pesar de todos los tratos que le ofrecieron para reducir su condena, ella sencillamente parecía inmune a toda variable externa, como si estuviese ajena a este mundo. Jane comenzaba a desesperarse; ya habían pasado dos días, y mientras más buscaban entre los detalles, las cosas se enredaban en mayor medida. Sencillamente no había respuestas.

Esa noche, cuando se disponía a retirarse del CBI, encontró en su Citroën una nota; el corazón le dio un vuelco; la última vez que había recibido una, le había recordado escenas que intentaba obviar la mayor parte de su tiempo, y le había hecho tomar dediciones bastante duras para su gusto.

_"Cuando una parte de tu esencia es arrancada sin permisos de ti; haces todo lo necesario por traerla de vuelta, o por compensar ese vacío; sin embargo, en ciertas circunstancias de la vida, ninguna de esas dos opciones es posible; entonces sólo te resta, hacerle sentir al captor una pérdida equivalente…_

_¿Estamos de acuerdo señor Jane?"_

Las manos le empezaron a temblar sin control; él sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, era lo que él mismo había intentado hacer todos esos años con su mentada venganza, la historia era un maldito círculo vicioso que se repetía con ironía; Lorelei no era un simple peón, por lo que seguramente habría una represalia pronto si ella no regresaba a él. Jane tomó su coche y empezó a conducir como loco a través de las calles de Sacramento.

_-RI-_

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó de no muy buena gana-.  
- ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿Debería no estarlo?  
- Necesitamos hablar.  
- Jane, ¿no pudo esperar hasta mañana?, ya estaba dormida.  
- No, no pudo esperar –le respondió él mientras pasaba a su casa-, y sé que no dormías, deberías aprovechar esta conversación y sacar todo ese enojo que traes conmigo.  
- No estoy enojada contigo.  
- Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, yo quiero dártelas.  
- Jane, no estoy enojada contigo, y no sé de qué explicaciones hablas; dime ¿qué necesitas? –Le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Él suspiró-.  
- Necesito que no estés presente en el próximo interrogatorio que le haré Lorelei.  
- ¿Perdona? –Interpeló ella frunciendo el ceño-.  
- Sé que te parecerá extraño…  
- No, me parece una locura, no puedes hacer un interrogatorio solo; no tienes la autoridad para ello.  
- Esta bien; que esté presente Cho; pero prométeme que no intentarás enterarte de lo que hablé con ella allí adentro.  
- Lo lamento, no puedo prometerte eso –respondió ella inmediatamente y en tono de enojo-.  
- Necesito sacarle información a Lorelei –agregó Jane desesperadamente, mientras se acercaba a ella-, es importante que estés alejada de todo esto, es necesario que no metas las manos en el asunto de John el Rojo.  
- ¿Te has vuelto loco Jane?  
- Te quiere a ti –confesó sin remedio, ante una Lisbon incrédula. Luego le entregó la nota-.  
- ¿Y esto qué Jane? –Preguntó ella después de leerla.  
- No te das cuenta cierto; yo le quité a Lorelei; y ahora él quiere apartarte de mí.

Lisbon se quedó mirándole confundida y sin saber qué decirle.

- Él sabe que eres lo único importante que tengo en mi vida –comentó Jane en casi un hilo de aliento-, por eso me pidió tu cadáver; por más que intente disimularlo, resulta que le es evidente que tú eres esa parte esencial de mi existencia; la única buena que me queda.

Lisbon se quedó allí, de pie en medio del salón, sin saber qué decirle; no puede dejar que vuelva a derribar sus murallas, ahora que tan decididamente las ha vuelto a construir; no puede dejar llevarse de nuevo por sus encantos, por lo circunstancial de la situación o peor aún, por sus propias ilusiones que intentan renacer con cada una de sus palabras. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser parcial, y pensar dos pasos más allá que él.

Jane al ver el debacle de emociones concentradas en ella, y al presenciar su mutismo continuo, decidió repetir su petición.

- Sólo te pido dejar que la interrogue de nuevo, pero esta vez no te quiero presente. Deja que esté Cho o Rigsby; pero no tú.  
- Esta bien –dijo ella casi sin expresión en su rostro-.  
- Promételo –le pidió él; en casi un susurro-.  
- Lo prometo; solo una vez más.

_-RI-_

Subía con determinación los últimos peldaños de la escalera que la acercaban hasta el ático, donde sabía se encontraba Jane; no se arrepentía por haber roto su promesa; por sobre toda las cosas se había prometido a sí misma recobrar la cordura, subir de nuevo la cuesta que tenía enfrente luego de caer por el precipicio durante todos estos años al lado de Jane; había visto los videos del interrogatorio que el consultor le hizo a Lorelei un par de horas antes; y ahora más que nunca, sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Entró sin llamar al ático; y lo encontró allí, sentado en frente al viejo escritorio, divagando en su propia mente, con una taza vacía a su lado.

Desde que la vio entrar supo que había roto su promesa; era la única respuesta lógica que explicara el atisbo de rabia que había en su mirada; la vio acercarse a él; no le dio tiempo a decirle nada, cuando se percató de lo que ella había hecho en ese preciso instante junto a él.

- Lo siento Jane –le dijo Lisbon con sinceridad-, pero debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.  
- Estás cometiendo un grave error.  
- Tal vez, pero mi consciencia me dice que esto es lo que debo hacer.  
- ¿Tu conciencia? –Le preguntó sonriendo con amargura.  
- Camina, no me hagas obligarte.  
- Lo haré, pero antes quiero que saques todo eso con lo que estás cargando. Todo ese enojo que llevas dentro.

Lisbon empezó a caminar lejos de él; pero el cuerpo inmóvil del consultor le impidió continuar; sus manos atadas por medio de las esposas, estaba teniendo un efecto inverso al que ella deseaba.

- Tuve que hacerlo Lisbon –alzó un poco la voz-, no tenemos tiempo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?  
- No lo entiendes tú Jane –le gritó-, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Qué más tendrás que hacer por tu estúpida venganza? Has perdido completamente el piso; esa obsesión tuya sólo nos ha traído desgracias; desde el principio fue un error el que te inmiscuyeras en la investigación; jamás serías objetivo.

Él jaló su mano esposada, acercando a Lisbon hacia su cuerpo; la tomó por los brazos, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia

- Nadie más pondrá tanto empeño en dar con él; para los demás será un simple caso, un mero expediente; en cambio yo…  
- En cambio tú te cegarás, y harás todo lo que sea necesario, sin importar pasar por encima de cualquiera.  
- En cambio yo –continuó él, omitiendo sus palabras-, pondré todo el empeño en dar con él; no solo por todo lo que he perdido; sino también por el miedo irracional de que se repita la historia.  
- Jane…  
- Esas palabras significaron, y significan sencillamente eso Teresa; que te amo…

Lisbon sintió como un fuego nació en su corazón y atravesó todo su cuerpo albergándose en su estómago; sabía que su comentario, venía a responder esa pregunta que había tomado lugar en aquella bodega vacía de Las Vegas, y que había quedado en pausa, por las circunstancias de aquel momento.

- …que te amo desde no sé cuándo, y que me volvería loco si te llego a perder a ti también.  
- No lo harás; no si le pongo un freno a tiempo.

Le respondió ella, para luego besarle en la boca; suave, delicadamente, con lentitud pero con pasión; Jane le correspondió, soltó sus brazos para abrazarla, como esperando a que la vida terminara en ese preciso instante; a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el acariciar sus labios, no era una cuestión de desespero para comprobar si aún sentía algo; no se trataba de una disociación de su memoria, ni mucho menos de un acto fingido con propósitos específicos; en esta oportunidad con Lisbon, se trataba de compartir su alma en ese pequeño gesto, de sacar con un beso lo que su corazón por años ha estado gritando en silencio; desearía que la vida fuese siempre tan sencilla y tan dichosa como se siente en ese momento.

Lisbon interrumpió el beso, suspiró cerca de él, y luego recobró su postura.

- Quedas arrestado por dañar la integridad física y mental de Lorelei Martins, al inyectarle una droga y luego hipnotizarla en contra de su voluntad para sacarle información durante un interrogatorio.  
- No lo hagas –le suplicó Jane-.  
- Tienes derecho a guardar silencio –continuó Lisbon mientras se separaba por completo de su cuerpo-, todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra; tienes derecho a un abogado, sino puedes pagarlo el Estado te proporcionará uno.  
- Lisbon…  
- ¿Has comprendido tus derechos?  
- Ella por fin empieza a decir cosas importantes; por favor.  
- Lo atraparé Jane –sentenció con un dejo de tristeza-, pero por integridad tuya, mía y de todas las personas que están cerca de ti y que dices querer, lo haré sin ti; por favor, entiéndelo porque no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Era inútil convencérsela de lo contrario; ella había tomado una decisión; sabía lo difícil que eso le era, por lo que sin resistirse, caminó a su lado sin saber lo que le aguardaba el destino, en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a obedecerle en lo que fuera necesario; tal vez, y en esta ocasión, pudiese ser el camino correcto para lograr sus objetivos.

_-Fin-_


End file.
